Silence is the loudest scream
by N3rdy-Turtl3
Summary: Ivorie is Hanna's adopted sister, and she mute... by choice. When she was first adopted Hanna could tell she felt out of place so she took Ivorie everywhere and became her best friend, not just her adopted sister. Ivorie was best friends with Alison but they were still close, which pulled her into the 'A' crap.
1. Chapter 1

"Why don't you put the book down and join the fun." Aria called to the younger girl sitting in the corner reading.

'But I'm bored!' She signed.

"Ivorie please, this is fun!" Hanna begged her sister.

'Your fun or my fun?' Ivorie asked.

"Come on don't push her she obviously doesn't want to come." Alison said starting towards the door.

"But Ivorie-" Hanna was cut off by snapping.

'It's fine, go have fun, Han.' Ivorie signed.

"Alright text me if you get lonely." she said before following the other girls outside.

Eventually Ivorie fell asleep only to be awoken by Hanna.

"Have you seen Alison or Spencer?" She asked.

'Yes, defiantly, i saw them in my sleep.' Ivorie signed while rolling her eyes.

"Smart ass." Hanna thumped her sister's forehead.

"Guys i cant find Alison, I've looked everywhere... I think i heard her scream." Spencer said walking into the barn.

It's been a year since Alison went missing and a lot's changed over the time. Aria went to Europe, Mona became Hanna's best friend, Hanna became the 'it girl', And worst of all the remaining girls drifted apart, even Hanna and Ivorie.

Ivorie was in her room in trying to pick out her outfit since it was the first day of school and this was the first year she skipped a grade so she didn't want to look out of place. she placed her head on the wall next to her closet a softly thumped her head against it in frustration.

"Need help?" Hanna asked Making Ivorie jump.

'Yes, please?' She signed.

Hanna smiled and walked into her sister's closet and quickly pulled out a gray t-shirt that said **NINJA **with a picture a ninja underneath. Hanna then pulled out a pair of bright blue ripped skinny jeans that looked to faded at the knees and then some black converse.

"Leave your hair down, too. It looks nice like that." Hanna tried.

'Maybe.' Ivorie lied.

With that Hanna left to left her get dressed.

Hanna and Ivorie caught a ride with Mona but she didn't interact with them at all she just listened to her music. At the school her and her sister went their separate ways even though they were going to the same class, Ivorie liked to take the shorter route and get to class so she could get a back seat. She was walking to the the front entrance when she saw Aria and Emily. Before she could stop herself she ran up to Aria a hugged her.

"Hey pipsqueak! How are you?" Aria asked when Ivorie pulled back to hug Emily.

'I'm good. How was Europe?' She signed.

"Sorry slow down a bit it's been a while." Aria asked.

"She said She was good and how was Europe?" Emily translated.

"Oh okay and it was cool. Where are you headed? I'll walk you." Aria offered.

'To room 128, English with Mr. Fitz' Ivorie signed.

"But, I'm going there and i am a grade above you..." Aria trailed off as she realized what happened.

"Oh you skipped that's amazing!" Aria and Emily hugged the silent girl.

They started talking (and signing) About their summer. when they reached their class Ivorie saw their weren't any back seats left so she just sat next to Aria. The teacher walked in and wrote his name on the board before turning around to face the class.  
"Holy crap!" His eyes landed on Aria, so did the whole classes.

Her phone rang snapping the two out of it. She ducked down to retrieve it as the class turned back around.

"Hello my name is Mr. Fitz and i am your new English teacher. Now I believe I have a mute student in here?" he said avoiding Aria's eyes.

Ivorie raised her hand.

"I am sorry, but we don't have a translator at the moment..." He started and Spencer, Hanna, Emily, and Aria raised their hands quickly saying they'd translate for her.

"Okay well that works." With that he began to teach.

The rest of the day went by slowly and Ivorie continued to try and avoid the fact that it had been a year since Alison went missing. They were never the best of friends but they were still close.

Later that evening Hanna, Ivorie and their mother were eating at dinner. Ivorie was picking at her food she didn't want to eat she felt as if she'd throw up if she even tried.

"Vee? What's wrong?" Hanna asked.

Ivorie smiled at the nickname, Hanna made it up when they first met and has been the only one to call her that ever since.

'I miss her... So much.' Ivorie signed.

"Me too Vee, me too." Hanna then got a text.

"Hanna no Phones during dinner-" Their mother was cut off as her phone rang, she smiled giving them the Okay for electronic use at the moment.

Ivorie pulled her phone out as she got a text from Spencer.

_We need to talk!~ Spence_.

Ivorie looked up as the door bell rang.

'I got it.' Ivorie signed.

She opened the door only to greet police men.

"Are you Hanna Marin?" One asked, he was in a gray business suit and had short brown hair.

'Sorry no.' Ivorie signed before realizing he couldn't understand.

Hanna and her mom came to the door and Hanna spoke up.

"Sorry my sister doesn't speak., did you need something?" she asked.

"Yes Hanna Marin?" He repeated.

"That's me, why?"

"We received a call from Rosewood mall security, they have Hanna here on tape shoplifting a pair of sunglasses." He answered.

'Hanna? Sunglasses?' Ivorie signed.

Hanna just answered with nervous eyes.

"You wont be able to use your sign language with out a translator around, sorry ma'am." The cop said.

'Well then get one so i can talk to my sister.' Ivorie signed.

"Ma'am I can't understand you, sorry." He said without actually being sorry.

"Hanna will you please turn around?" He asked while pulling out handcuffs.

"Ivorie go get ready." her mother ordered.

Ivorie did as she was told, she was still dressed from school so she just grabbed her iPod and shoved it into her back pocket along with her phone before grabbing her ear buds.

Eventually Hanna and Ivorie were sitting in the polices office listening to Ivories Alternative Rock playlist. They were sitting there alone, with the exception of the translator who was basically studying Ivorie, it was creeping her out. he looked to be in his early twenties, he had short Black hair and dark brown eyes, he didn't take them off of her the whole time. Hanna was about to grab some candy when she got a text.

_Be careful Hanna i hear prison food make you fat ~A_

Hanna looked around nervously before the detective came walking out of his office sparing a quick glance at the girls, before exiting the building.

"Let's go." Their mother said as she came out of his office.

"Really?" Hanna asked surprised.

They all swiftly walked to the car in silence. As they entered the silence Ivorie could tell Hanna was about to be lectured so she put her ear buds back in. She had gotten through two and a half songs when they pulled up to where all the police were gathered: Maya's House.

The girls scrambled out of the car to see what was going on. Ivorie saw Spencer standing on the sidewalk, she tapped Hanna and they made made their way over to her.

"I heard the cops took Hanna to the police station today." Aria announced.

"Waitr you dont think she say anything about..." Spencer started.

"The Jenna thing? No, we made a promise." Hanna answered coming up behind them.

Later Hanna and Ivorie were sitting on the couch watching the news. Ivorie was about to fall to sleep but a loud slam made her jump. Hanna turned the T.V. down and the girls watched silently expecting to see their mother. What they didn't expect to see Was the detective from earlier making out with her. as they were making their way up the stairs their mother looked at them guiltily.

Everybody was dressed in black , ready for Alison's funeral. There were news reporters everywhere. Emily ,Spencer, Ivorie, Hanna and Aria were sitting in the front.

"Poor Allie." Emily said sadly.

"Can you believe what a scene this is?" Hanna asked with a smile.

'Alison would've loved it.' Ivorie signed.

"Popular in life," Spencer started.

"And death."Aria finished.

Emily looked torn to pieces so Hanna reached into her purse and retrieved a flask before passing it to Emily.

"Hanna, i don't think-" Emily was cut off.

"Right now you need it." Hanna said.

Emily sighed in defeat and took it. Aria's phone went off and everybody looked at her, she opened her phone and checked the massage.

"Anyone we know?" Hanna asked.  
"It's just my mom sending me a text." She said before looking up to meet her friends eyes.

"Me and Emily aren't the only ones who got messages from 'A'?" Aria asked.

'Who?' Ivorie signed.

"You haven't got anything?" Emily asked.

'No not that i know of' She answered before her phone vibrated.

'Never mind.'

She showed them her text.

_You're not always the first to know, everything. ~A_

"Oh my god, It's Jenna!" Spencer gasped, causing the girls to whip around.

"I didn't know Alison and Jenna were friends." Alison's mother said.

"They weren't." Spencer corrected.

after the funeral the girls were walking out together arms linked. Hanna and Ivorie, Spencer, Aria and Emily. The were stopped by the detective that took Hanna in.

"Hanna, Spencer, Emily, Aria, and Ivorie." He said coming up to them, this time he had a translator the same one from last night and Ivorie shifted in discomfort.  
"I'm detective Wilden, this is Avior. He'll translate anything you." He pointed to Ivorie." need to say. Now girls, I'm here to investigate Alison Dilaurentis's death, i'm going to need to talk to each one of you." He said.

"We talked to the police when she went missing." Spencer said softly.

"We have to go over your statements, this is no longer a missing person investigation it's a murder. Rest assured i will find out what happen that summer." He said before walking off.

as he walked off the girls watched Jenna be helped into her car, before the all got a text.

_I'm still here bitches and I know everything!~A_


	2. Chapter 2

The girls were sitting in in the Grille talking.

"Why was Jenna there?" Aria asked

'I didn't even know she was back' Ivorie signed.

"That cop acted as if were were suspects of something." Hanna added to their conversation.

"Did we look guilty?" Emily asked

"How could we? We didn't do anything!" Aria said.

'Except lie about the Jenna thing.' Ivorie commented.

"We promised to never bring that up, ever again!" Spencer said.

'But i feel so bad!' Ivorie argued.

"It was an accident!" Spencer said quickly.

Hanna poured some alcohol from her flask into her drink as some man stared at her.

"It's medicinal." When the man didn't look away she added "For cramps."

"I don't get how A knew something about me that only Allie knew."Emily said.

'Allie knew all of our secrets but we knew none of hers.' Ivorie signed.

"I knew some..." Spencer said.

The girls looked at her awaiting for her to spill.

"I can't she'd kill me!" Spencer tried.

"Spence she's dead." Hanna fired back.

"She was dating an older guy." Spencer started.

"Who?" Aria asked.

"She never told me his name." Spencer added.

'Love, That only half of a secret.' Ivorie rolled her eyes.

"It's more than you got from her." Spencer said.

"How is it Allie told us nothing and we told her everything?" Aria said.

"She made us feel like we were apart of something special." Emily answered.

"We were." Hanna corrected.

"I miss that." Aria said.

"I can't believe you still where that." Hanna said looking at Emily as she picked at her bracelet.

"Allie still wears hers...wore." Emily argued

"When she didn't come back that night i knew something terrible must've happened, but a part of me just wanted to believed that she'd just show up." Spencer said.

"Yeah like she had run off with some boy..." Aria trailed.

"Laying on the beach somewhere." Hanna added.

'Or getting a nice tan with that hot life guard.' Ivorie giggled.

"Yeah what was his name?" Aria asked.

"Who cares? Save me!" Hanna laughed.

The girls fell into a silence after their shared laughter. The silence was interrupted with loud clacking noises against the ground. Aria shook Hanna and pointed to the person responsible; Jenna. The girls quietly got up and made their way to the door. Without saying bye they went their respective ways.

The next morning Hanna poured coffee into her cup as Ivorie and their mother came down and set their thermoses on the table. Ivorie put the sugar in their coffees and their mother poured the milk. They were in perfect sync.

"That's the last of the milk." The mother said.

"It's on the list Hanna said as they all made their way over to the large mirror. Hanna messed with her hair, their mother did her make up and Ivorie fixed her clothes.

"...In other news Detective Darren Wilden held a press conference this morning." The words made the two teens pause.

"Although Alison Dilaurentis's body showed signs of a blunt force head trauma the cause of her death was suffocation-" Their mother shut off the t.v. before they could hear anymore.

"Are you alright to go to school today?" She asked.

"Yeah." Hanna smiled while Ivorie just nodded.

"I don't wanna think about what the police are saying and you two shouldn't either. Just think about the beautiful girl Alison was." Their mother said to them.

"I'm really sorry mom." Hanna said softly.

"For what?" She asked.

'The cop...' Ivorie answered seeing Hanna was struggling a bit.

"It's over don't worry about it."

Hanna was smiled and then pulled out something.

"Ivorie come on just try it on?"

'No Hanna.' Ivorie pushed the lipstick away.

"Why not it would go great with your complexion!" Hanna argued.

'Fine.' Ivorie applied the lip stick.

"Oh is that Revlon's Truffle pink? It looks good on you." Their mother walked out of the kitchen.

"I told you." Hanna smirked.

'Shut up.' Ivorie signed defeated.

Ivorie was leaning against her locker reading when the book was pulled from her hands and her lips were cover by someone else's. Her eyes widened in shock before she realized it was Ryder, her boyfriend.

"Hey." He said when he pulled back.

He had reddish orange hair that was cut short and he had orange freckles across his nose and beautiful grey eyes.

She reached into her bag and pulled out a note tablet. when she was talking to her friends she normally had to write stuff down but this was one just for her and her boyfriend.

"Hey yourself.' She wrote.

"So can I come over to study later, because I am all ready about to fail science and the school year just started.?" He asked.

"Sure, I believe Hanna is going over to Sean's later'. She wrote down quickly.

"Will the following students please come to the office, Emily Fields, Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, Hanna and Ivorie Marin."

Ivorie kissed her boyfriend and walked off meeting the other girls. They all looked at each other worriedly before continuing to walk towards the office but Aria stooped them as she got a text.

_Dead girls walking.~A_

The detective was talking to them about the night Allie disappeared but Ivorie wasn't really paying attention, she was trying to but she could feel the stare of Avior. She could tell he didn't look anywhere else and it really scared her. She squirmed under the pressure and Hanna placed her hand on her knee.

"Is that how you remember it Ivy?" He asked.

"Yes, please don't call me that?" Avior said as she signed.

"Why does that name make you uncomfortable, Ivy?" Wilden asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, I don't like that name." Avior said as she looked down.

"Look we told you everything we know, just like the night she went missing." Spencer said before he say anymore.

"Yeah, I get that. it's almost the same as last year, as if it was rehearsed." He said eying them all.

"Like Spencer said we told you everything we know." Aria said.

With that he let them go, the girls hurried out of the room. As they piled out into the hallway Ivorie got a text. She grabbed Hanna's arm and stopped her so Hanna stopped the others. Ivorie flipped her phone Around and showed everyone.

_Do you remember why you all were passed out, 'Poison Ivy'?_~A

Ivorie was sitting at lunch without lunch, she felt as if she was going to be sick. 'Poison Ivy' Was her nickname from first grade to sixth. Kids would call her that and run away saying she would give them a rash. They finally stopped when Allison stopped them and started hanging out with her. She gave her a social life made her slightly popular even got her a boyfriend.

Suddenly Aria got up and asked Jenna if she wanted to sit at their table.

"You know she came to visit me after my accident." Jenna stated as she sat down.

"Allison did?" Spencer asked.

"Mm hmm. Everybody misunderstood Alison but I knew exactly who she was." Jenna said.

"When did you get back Jenna, we heard you were in Philadelphia for... the visually impaired." Spencer asked.

"You can say blind, It's not a dirty word." Jenna joked. "Wow it's so quiet, what happen to you girls?" Jenna asked after a moment of silence.

Their phones beeped signaling they got a text.

_If only she could she how guilty you all look~A_

The bell rang and they were all in class, Ivorie looked over to where Aria was supposed to be and then looked away as Mona came in.

"Am I late?" She asked looking up from her phone.

"It's Mona right?" Mr. Fitz asked.

"That's right Mr. Fritz." She said causing everybody to laugh.

"What?" She looked at them.

"Please take your seat." Mr. Fitz said with an amused smile.

"It's Fitz not Fritz." Hanna laughed.

Aria walked in and set something down on his desk before grabbing a worksheet and then going to her seat. Ivorie reached over and pinched her leg.

"Ouch!" Aria whispered.

'He looking at you.' Ivorie signed.

Later Ivorie, Ryder, Hanna and Sean were studying in silence. Ivorie watched as Hanna got up to get Sean some more soda, surprising him.

'Come on let's go to the dinning room' Ivorie wrote hoping he got the message.

He smiled at her and they picked up their things and made their way to the dinning room. As soon as she set her stuff down she was about to go get the rest but was stopped as Ryder kissed her. She responded eagerly turning it into a soft make out session. After a minute it was interrupted as their mother walked in making them jump apart.

She raised her eyebrows as Ivorie's creamy cheeks turned pink.

"Clean up we have a guests, I'm sorry Ryder..." Her mother said as Wilden and Avior walked through the door.

"Oh no it's all right. See you tomorrow." He gave Ivorie a quick kiss. "Goodnight miss Marin." He waved to her and left as Hanna came in.  
They all sat down and dished out the food, it was silent, not a comfortable silence an awkward one.

"So was that you boyfriend, Ivorie." Wilden asked.

"Yes." Avior said when she answered.

"We've been together since... seventh grade and he...he's just amazing."Avior was now glaring at heras he recited what she signed but she paid no mind.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who's idea was this?" Hanna asked irritated.

'Em's mom.' Ivorie signed.

"The shed was me, my mom said we should just do something for us." Emily corrected

"Well couldn't we do something without mosquitoes?" Hanna swatted at more irritating bugs.

"There nats not mosquitoes?" Aria said.

"Whatever, they are small and flying up my nose!" Hanna exclaimed

"Well they're attracted to your perfume and your hair product and your lip gloss." Spencer  
laughed.

"What are you trying to say?" Hanna snapped.

'That you attract nats.' Ivorie signed with a smile.  
"Why do I feel like this is the wrong way." Emily said.

"No it's right i remember that tree is the halfway point. There's one hundred and thirty-six steps  
left to the shed." Spencer assured.

"Have you been out here since the Allie thing?" Emily asked.

"What no way!" Spencer held onto her bag tighter.

"But you remember that tree?" Aria said suspiciously.

'We came out here every day since you guys were in eight grade, it's not that weird.' Ivorie defended Spencer.

"I do think this is a really bad place to do this, shrine thing." Spencer crossed her arms.

"It's not a shrine it's just a place to remember Allison. What's so bad about that?" Emily asked.

"Doing this way out here makes it look like were trying to hide something." Spencer stated.

"You're worried about what people think?" Emily asked with disbelief.

"Well aren't you. Do you really want to give that creepy detective more reasons to question us?" Hanna and Ivorie shifted uncomfortably at the mention of the detective.

"Hanna? Why are you being so quiet?" Aria asked as Hanna walked off suddenly.

"I'm just trying to keep the bugs in my nose out of my mouth!" She answered.

"You're allowed to have an opinion on this." Emily told her.

"You want my opinion? I think we should hold off until we know she's not still here." Hanna said.

"What?" Aria, Emily and Spencer asked while Ivorie just stared at the ground.

"Hanna they found her _body_!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Do you really think she's still alive?" Emily asked.

"Okay guys I'm officially scared can we-" Aria was cut of by snapping.

'You asked for her opinion you got it. Now let's go.' Ivorie signed irritated.

"We went to her funeral!" Spencer added.

"But when we left we all got a text from her." Hanna followed her sister. "And plus all those nasty messages, how does 'A' know stuff that only Allie knew?" Hanna asked avoiding a tree branch to the face.

"Okay this conversation is giving me the hives." Aria said scared.

"That's a bite. Mosquito." Hanna corrected turning around to face her.

Suddenly a noise stilled them all, Ivorie was a couple steps away from the rest but the noise came farther forwards.

"What was that?" Emily asked.

"Hello? Is anybody out there?" Hanna called watching her sister.

"It's probably a rabbit." Spencer said.

"Hello?" Hanna called again.

"It's a rabbit, it's not going to answer Hanna." Spencer told her.

"Can we just get to the shed?" Emily asked.

Ivorie yelped and she ran back to the group when more rustling came from in front of them and it was closer this time. It defiantly not a rabbit. They all turned to go back but all of their phone sang signaling they got texts.

_Heads up, BFFs. It's open season on liars and I'm hunting...~A_

...

Ivorie gasped and covered her eyes as she stepped into the kitchen. Wilden was standing in front of the fridge, in a freaking towel! Hanna stepped into the kitchen alerting him of their presence. Her eyes widened at the sight, she shoved her sister out of the kitchen. Ivorie knew about stuff like that but she was still considered too innocent. Ivorie heard the two talking and she knew she wasn't going to be able to see him but she still didn't uncover her eyes.

"Ivorie? Why are you covering your eyes?" Her mom asked.

Ivorie just pointed towards the kitchen. She heard her mom walk in and sigh. her mom told Wilden to go get dressed and she would handle breakfast. After a few minutes she felt someone tug on her arms. She pulled them away and sighed glad it wasn't her mom, that would've been a little bit awkward.

"Come on let's go I don't know about you but I really don't want to see him again." Hanna said.

...

Ivorie was typing away at Dilan's laptop- Ryder's brother. She was hacking it again for him so he could use his brother's brain basically. She didn't really care, all she knew was if she got in he'd give her fifty dollars. She grinned as the computer opened up for her. Ivorie cleared the password and changed his background to where it was rainbows and unicorns. She pushed the computer across to her boyfriend showing her victory.

"You're the best babe!" He leaned over to kiss her but she put her hand over his mouth and held out her other.

He rolled his eyes and then handed her the money which granted him access to her smiling lips. Ivorie was his personal hacker and break in person, no one else knew she could hack or pick locks or basically break into anything and she was okay with this.

'I have to get to class, see you later.' Ivorie wrote.

"Alright, bye." He answered packing his things and going the opposite direction.

...

"Come on, we're going to a party leave your hair down." Hanna tried as they both walked into the kitchen.

"Hey girls you both look beautiful." Avior said grinning at Ivorie.

Ivorie was wearing black skinny jeans, a loose gray tank top with a right breast pocket, black ankle boots with a five inch heel. She put her hair up, and she didn't put much make-up on, just simple mascara. Hanna wore a simple red dress and white strappy heels.

"How are you two getting home, if there's any drinking I will pick you up." Their mom said making salad.

"It's alright I won't be drinking tonight I got it." Avior translated.

Ivorie glared at him, she didn't like her every sentence being voiced by someone else. She grabbed her bag and snapped so her sister would look up.

"Hanna where's that lipstick you let me borrow the other day?" Avior said as Ivorie signed.

"Here." Hanna pulled out of her bag slightly confused as to why she was asking, it wasn't everyday Ivorie asked for make-up.

"Ryder says it looks really good on me. Plus it doesn't smear when we're making out, which will probably be happening a lot tonight." Avior said angrily and watched as the mute sister grabbed her keys and went out o her car as Hanna followed.

...

"Toby tackled him?" Aria asked shocked. "Why was he even in the girls locker room.

"Why are you surprised? Toby's a perv we saw him peeping through the window watching us undress." Spencer reminded.

"Allison saw him we never did." Emily said.

"What's up?" Hanna asked walking up to the group.

'Toby save Em from being raped.' Ivorie stated.

"If we hadn't asked you about Ben would you have told us about this?" Aria asked.

"Toby is not a good person, he could be seriously dangerous." Spencer said trying to convince her.

'Wait if he's such a bad guy why'd he take the fall for us?' Ivorie asked.

"Is this another secret we don't know about?" Aria asked when Spencer didn't answer.

"Why don't we wait to talk about this until we're alone." Hanna said. "Let's talk about it tomorrow. aren't we still meeting up at the shed?" She asked before running off to catch up with Sean.

...

"Alison wanted us across the street so she could have it out with Toby, she had something on him." Spencer admitted.

"Besides being a perv?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah something way bigger. That's why he took the fall for us." Spencer said.

"Why are you waiting until now to tell us?" Aria asked.

"I don't know, she made me promise and I was so scared. I had hoped if we never talked about it again it would just go away." Spencer looked away from her friends.

'Well it's not going away unless we toss our phones in and join the Navy.' Ivorie signed, making Spencer take off towards the shed.

"Look there's five us us and one freak sending texts to us. If we talk like this I feel like it's a little easier to deal with this." Emily said honestly.

"Yeah Em's right there are way too many secrets. Like this we shouldn't be doing this out here we should be doing this where we can see it everyday." Aria said.

"Like the school?" Hanna asked stepping over tree roots.

"No like in town. We should make whoever did this to Allie see it too." Aria stated.

Suddenly rustling came for the same direction from the last time they were here. They all dropped their things and ran towards the sound but they saw nothing but something on the ground.

"Alison's bracelet!" Hanna whispered looking closer at it.


	4. Chapter 4

Heyzo, my Nurdles! Yes the chapter name is a lie, sorry I had to get you to read this, please don't hate me! Now first things first go back and re read the last chapter because i change a bit where Ivorie was hacking a computer and then -I want to make a playlist for this fanfic a song each chapter. So I was thinking you guys could help with that just give me an idea on a good song that fits the chapter. Most time s i will try and put a song to it myself but the song my not fit with it as well as another song you know. And I'll give you a link to the song and/or playlist so if you want re-read the book when it's completed or anything like that. But yeah that's all, I love you guys and thanks for reading. Byezo!


End file.
